DONDE ESTAS, MAI
by Etsha
Summary: la persona más proxima a mí eres tú, a la que sin embargo no veo hace tanto tiempo más que en sueños


DONDE, ESTAS MAI...

Hola, gente!!! que tal?, yo aquí como siempre escribiendo otro fic, este es muy lindo es basado de un libro que se llama "donde, estas Constanza..." y el autor es José Luis rosasco , bueno el fic es así: mai es una chica nueva y viaja ah ciudad domino para quedarse, joey es un chico que va en el ultimo año de la enseñanza media ( o como algunos dicen preparatoria), aquí hay muchos personajes de yugioh, pero no tiene nada que ver con la serie,(por ejemplo aquí tristan es hermano de mai y es un niño que tiene entre cinco y ocho años, luego la hermana de Joel serenity también es peque como de la misma edad de tristan) , espero les guste pero los principales son mai y joey, OK menos charla...

CAPITULO 1

LLEGAN A LA CASA DE ENFRENTE

Para cuidad domino el sol nace en lo cerros; su luminosidad invade los ámbitos mucho antes de dejarse ver sobre las montañas. Desde la casa de joey wheller era posible, en esos años, contemplar la aparición del sol; es que en domino podía considerarse una comuna aledaña donde los edificios tardaría un par de décadas en empezar a bloquear los amplios espacios. y los wheller vivían en uno de los sectores más nuevos; en las manzanas e los alrededores se construía distanciadamente una casa aquí, otra mucho mas allá, los sitios eriazos abarcaban la mayor parte de las áreas.

Domino era entonces el barrio alto y poco de sus habitantes se sentían sobradamente orgullosos de residir allí; de manera que la forma en que los valentine llegaron al vecindario tenia que escandalizar a muchos. No se concebía que una familia decente se mudara en un carretón como aquel. Si bien es cierto que se veía pasar carretelas de feriantes aun en el mismo centro de la ciudad, a nadie que no fuera un despistado provinciano, o un extravagante, o loco, se le ocurrirla mudarse a domino en algo que no fuese un camión como dios manda. Además, la cosa fue estruendosa. La carretela en que llegaron los valentine ni siquiera disponía de ruedas de goma; las que tenia eran de madera, encintadas con aros metálicos que parecían triturar el pavimento. Y el hecho inverosímil de que los valentine, la familia entera, vinieran arriba del carretón ya era suficiente ara suscitar el estupor del mas impertérrito de los que Vivian en domino.

-¡miren, miren!- exclamo la pequeña serenity wheller; encaramada en el sofá se había asomado al ventanal del salón al escuchar el estrépito que llegaba del exterior- ¡miren! Ahí vienen los arrendatarios de la casa de ishizu-

-echaremos mucho de menos a ishizu-dijo la abuela.

-usted la echará de menos- puntualizó serenity- lo que yo, prefiero cualquier cosa, por ejemplo a estos vecinos nuevos que ahora llegan, ve, vea, vea- la abuela se acercó y lo que divisó le hizo fruncir el ceño, agudizando los surcos que le tramaban, profundos, la frente.- ¡es una familia con niños!- continuo serenity-¡ gente chica, gente chica! ¡Que bueno, que bueno, al fin gente chica! Mira, mira, ven a verlos, joey.

Joey interrumpió su postre; los sábados y domingos había desayunado con postre, era el anzuelo con que la abuela sacaba a serenity de la cama antes de las diez de la mañana. También duke, el mayor, se puso de pie allegándose al ventanal.

-¿será posible?- se interrogo a sí misma la abuela. Lo era, se calo los lentes y estudio a los nuevos vecinos que venían en ese abominable carretón de chacarero: un hombre gordo, grandote y muy moreno –"nortino o roteque el tipo" – se dijo la abuela, repantigado en el pescante como un cadillac junto al fletero, quien riendas en mano se echaba para atrás con todo el peso de su esmirriado cuerpo- "parecen laurel y hardí "- estimo serenity para frenar a un par de caballos tan famélicos como el amo; una señora rubia entrada en carnes, buena mozona, apaciblemente recostada sobre una cama hecha; un chicuelo colorín , de la edad de serenity o algo menor, brincado sobre un cerro de almohadas, chalones, tapas y colchones, y , afirmándose del mástil de una antigua lámpara de pie, una curvilínea muchacha de unos quince años, de pantalones y a horcadas en un bulto grande. Duke tenía fija la mirada en esa adolescente; no obstante la distancia se apreciaba la sinuosidad d sus curvas y el brillo de su larga cabellera pajiza- que tipita la muchacha- opino la abuela en voz alta. Duke le hizo un guiño a joey a la vez que alzaba una ceja en señal de admiración. Joey asintió pero ya su vista era atraída por otra adolescente. En un rincón, entre una hilera y un ropero, sentada sobre una mesita con cajón o un velador o algo así, venia una chica con un vestido largo de muselina verde y un abanico que aleteaba cadenciosamente en su mano y detrás del cual se pronunciaba entre aleteo y aleteo, y enmarcaba por rizos rubios, la carita mas blanca y mas linda que joey había visto en su vida. Y como su vida apenas empinaba sobre los diecisiete, su juicio no podía ser más definitivo y categórico. Esa chica era mai valentine.

-procede que les demos una manito para bajar las cosas- dijo duke y resulto evidente que la rigurosa compostura de la palabra "procede inhibió a la abuela en sus presumibles objeciones; no le quedo otra alternativa mas que decir que si, que eso era de caballeros.

-pero tu te quedas aquí- la victima retenida, serenity, insinuó un puchero que no llego a mayores. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para verse con los vecinos, reflexiono con una serenidad un tanto infrecuente en ella.

Joey siguió los pasos de duke. Atravesaron el patio delantero de la casa y luego, diagonalmente, la vereda y la calle, con una falta de premura intuitivamente falsa y, acaso también, desacelerados por un nerviosismo impreciso pero creciente. Cuando llegaron junto al carretón el enorme señor valentine acondicionaba a modo de rampla unos tablones de andamio para empezar el desembarque con un piano desde la vereda al interior de la casa, en la eventualidad de que aterrizara sin desarmarse.

-¡hola!- dijo el colorín valentine, dejando de brincar.

-que tal, muchachos- dijo el señor valentine con un vozarrón poderoso.

-a ver niñas, tu rucia, ti, mai, vamos vayan, vayan pasando algunos bultos y cosiacas a este par de buenos vecinos. ¡Todo a la vereda antes de ir entrando! ¡Primero todo a la vereda para despachar rápido al fletero! Ya, pues apurándose, no es la primera vez que nos mudamos ¿eh?

-y seguramente tampoco sea la ultima- opino la mayor, que obedecía al sobrenombre de rucia, mientras sonreía a los muchachos desde sus ojazos azules y se disponían a pasarles un bulto mediano.

-quiero hacer pipi!!- exclamo el colorin

-aguarda que te llevo al baño- dijo la señora valentine. Tenía una voz aguda, bien calibrada, no irritante, que contrastaba con su cuerpo de estructura ósea ancha y de volúmenes abundantes.

-que se arrime aquí mismo al tronco de cualquier árbol- indico el señor, cuyo vozarrón no parece conocer registros mesurados.

-ira con migo adentro- determino la señora y agrego- hay otras cosas que hacer adentro, abrir ventanas tantear, probar las laves del baño y de la cocina, comprobar si funcionan todos lo servicios, comprobar si funcionan todos los servicios, el gas, la luz, puede ser algo que este cortado, recuerda que nos demoramos mas de un mes en resolver con la propietaria…

-ya, ya- interrumpió el hombronaso- ¡vayan, vayan! , menos palabras y mas acción…..a ver tu, mai, saca ese velador que me obstruye el paso…así, ah, gracias, muchas gracias jovencito….estos si son vecinos encachados.

De un salto joey se había subido al carretón apoyándose en la barandilla, y ya se encontraba junto a mai, quien lo miro entonces con un dejo de gratitud condescendiente, como una dama antigua que se ve de súbito socorrida por su galán de capa y espada, liberada de una situación altamente peligrosa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, bueno me despido un beso para todos y manden reviews, gracias


End file.
